


Not Really a Secret

by theamberissubtle



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamberissubtle/pseuds/theamberissubtle
Summary: “I can’t believe this is the outfit that broke you. Honestly, Blake. Get some standards,” she teased.Or Blake and Yang confess, Weiss is the best and worst wingman, and Ruby wants to see her sister happy.





	Not Really a Secret

The sight of a relaxed Yang wearing fitted grey sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt was enough to send Blake’s heart into a tailspin, especially considering said items of clothing were carefully selected, as was all her fashion choices, to highlight Yang’s assets; arms, thighs and flat stomach.

It was so innocuous - Yang’s uniform revealed more skin – and yet Blake was powerless against soft, comfortable Yang, defences lowered, her smile lazy and content after a long day.

Who gave her the right to be so attractive? She couldn’t just walk into their dorm room looking like that without some form of warning, surely. It should be a formality to announce her arrival and give Blake time to prepare her heart.

They’d been doing this for a while now: longing looks when the other wasn’t paying attention, hastily averted gazes when they _did_ look over, accidental touches that felt substantial enough to knock the world off its axis.

Blake had it bad. She suspected Yang did, too. It was an explosion waiting to happen, the exquisite agony of a slow-starting match waiting for the right second to spark into life and cast them ablaze; the knowledge that they both wanted it, fully realised, its fire engulfing them fully and irrevocably.

This version of Yang was making her attention tunnel vision and her heart clench and it was hard to remember exactly why she wasn’t already backed into a wall with her partner’s mouth on hers. For all of Yang’s confidence, charm and charisma she hadn’t made the leap, either, like she was afraid to overstep her boundaries despite the fact Blake had never found a reason to be careful around her.

Blake was already hers. And right now, looking at her with her chest aching, she couldn't find a single reason why they hadn’t acted on these mutual feelings weeks ago. Wild, blonde hair was left untamed to fall down her back and around her shoulders, causing Blake’s hands to twitch with the urge to tangle her fingers into silky, golden  -  
  
“Blake?”  
  
Blake blinked herself out of her stupor at the sound of her name, realising that Yang – and by extension Ruby and Weiss, sitting together on Weiss’s bed – were all watching her space-out. 

“Sorry, what?” she asked, aiming for nonchalance, sitting upright on her bunk and gripping her book with firmer hands.  
  
“Oh, uh, nothing really,” Yang shrugged, her cheeks turning pink, clearly saving her from what was going to be a public shaming, but at the same moment Weiss answered with a rather pointed, “You were staring at Yang for a full minute without saying anything.”  
  
Oh. _Oh_. Mortified, she was powerless to stop her cheeks burning red, instantly avoiding eye contact with all of them. A minute. A _full_ minute. She could have sworn Yang had just walked in a few seconds prior. Before casting her gaze aside in embarrassment, she noticed that Ruby looked confused, Weiss looked smug, and Yang looked – actually, she didn’t catch her expression in time.

Blake glanced up.

Yang was studying her, head slightly tilted, arms folded. The sleeves of her t-shirt strained with her new stance and a sliver of toned stomach showed -  
  
“Blake,” Weiss said again, sounding a mix of amused and exasperated. “Can you check her out without being so obvious? It’s like I can hear your thoughts.”  
  
“Weiss!” Ruby yelped, turning to her partner. “Not cool!”

Finally, Blake was snapped out of her daze enough to declare, instinctively, “I was not-!”  
  
Okay, she was, but she couldn’t just give in like that to Weiss of all people, the most unobservant member of their team – usually – and let all her dignity disappear forever in the face of Yang’s inquisitive stare.

“You can’t say things like that,” Ruby was telling her partner, leaning over her to suitably chastise her; Weiss, who was laying back on her bed with her arms folded, simply lifted an eyebrow in a manner that suggested she was happy to watch the spectacle unfold. Ruby blocked her view to whisper-yell (which meant the whole room could still hear her): “We said we wouldn’t say anything. They always look at one another like that. We said we’d leave it for them to figure out-”  
  
Yang cleared her throat, shifting from one foot to the other, all her usual confidence abandoning her in the face of Blake’s flustered state. Somehow, it made it easier for Blake to meet her eyes. With Weiss and Ruby bickering in the background, Blake had a moment to collect herself.

It occurred to her right then that she was being ridiculous – she was an adult; she fought Grimm for a living; she’d faced White Fang members and lived to tell the tale. In other words, she could easily confess to her partner. No problem at all. 

She opened her mouth and nothing came out. Clearing her throat, she tried again and again, nothing. Yang wasn’t faring much better: she’d turned an unnatural shade of red after overhearing Ruby and was alternating between clearing her throat and tapping her fingers up and down her forearm as though she could communicate her thoughts via morse code.

It was a sign of the situation’s severity that Yang couldn’t diffuse the tension with a quip or two, which Blake took as a good thing: Yang was only ever speechless when it came to her, usually when she flirted _back_ , and her partner was exhibiting all the same flustered symptoms, for once fully out of her depth. Which meant it was up to Blake to be brave and make the final move -  
  
“Hot,” Blake blurted out.

The room went entirely silent as Ruby and Weiss directed their attention back to her.

Cursing her lack of filter, her idiocy, her inability for form a complete sentence around someone she considered her closest friend, her crush, her _everything_ , she let a hand fall to her face. In her opinion, she fully deserved to face-palm. Well, she may as well clarify her useless one syllable observation considering she’d come this far, all her eloquence lost in the face of Yang Xiao Long in casual clothing and her interfering roommates gawking at them both as though they were witnessing romance incarnate.  
  
“You’re hot. That’s why I was staring. Your outfit... I like it.”  
  
“Oh my gosh,” Ruby squealed, yanking Weiss’s hands together in her own without taking her eyes off her sister and Blake. “You’re confessing! IT’S HAPPENING! Yang, say something!!”

Yang looked to be having an out of body experience for a long, long moment and Blake’s entire body and soul clenched in anticipation, but after Ruby kicked out a leg to hit her shin, she managed to gather her wits enough to say, “Wow, okay, this is not how I imagined this all going, but I can roll with it. Um. Just know I’m not at my best because of the circumstances!” With a deep breath, she continued, “Honestly, Blake, _you’re_ so beautiful that it kinda hurts to stare at you for too long. I don’t think it’s been a secret that I like you. I mean, this _thing_ between us has been fizzling for ages and though I can’t believe this is the tipping point, I think I’m confessing and asking you out.”

She started off quiet, unsure, but found her momentum and ended her “confession” with a smirk. Confident, flirty Yang was back and Blake was delighted.

She grinned, feeling it reach her very soul. Reassured, Yang grinned back, her entire face lighting up with unabashed adoration. It wasn’t muted or cut short; it was there for Blake to see.

Why had she waited so long? Why had _they_ waited so long? Yang was right; it had been simmering for weeks. There was something there during their first meeting, but now, a significant amount of build-up later, it was forced out of them in the strangest of circumstances: Weiss getting more impatient than either of them, Ruby choking on her own excitement, and Yang looking at her with the same amount of incredulity and awe she most certainly felt. And yet, it was perfect.

It was so ridiculous, so crazy, that Blake’s laughter spilled over.

It made Yang laugh too, followed by Ruby. Even Weiss chuckled.

“Yes, I’ll go out with you,” Blake said, eyes shining. “If that was a question.”

Yang’s smile was sunshine itself. Now their intentions were laid bare, Yang felt comfortable striding over to Blake with her arms outstretched, ready to claim a hug, which Blake happily returned from her cross-legged position on her bed. It seemed fitting to wrap her arms around her partner, to feel the soft material of her shirt, to smell her hair and nestle into her neck like she’d longed to do. 

It was easy, as natural as breathing. She wanted to purr. 

“Our work here is done,” Weiss murmured, her tone soft.  
  
Ruby was biting back another squeal, watching them intently. “Your meddling actually worked!”  
  
Yang pulled away slowly, ignoring everyone else, not releasing her. “Hi,” she said to Blake.   
  
“Hi.”  
  
“So... dinner?”  
  
“I like dinner.”  
  
“Want me to wear sweatpants?”  
  
Blake rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop her smile. “You’d be distracting in a plastic bag.”

Yang laughed, a little sheepish at the compliment. “Still, I can’t believe this is the outfit that broke you. Honestly, Blake,” she tutted, clearly having a fantastic time now the initial shock was behind them. “Get some standards,” she teased.

“Oh, _I’m_ the one without standards when you were the one who turned Beacon’s training pool into a sauna after seeing me in a _school-issued_ bikini.”  
  
“That’s cold, Belladonna. I expect open leering from myself, but I thought you were all about pretending to read and casting furtive glances. Babe, that was blatant staring.”

Babe. Jesus. She would have heart failure before the day was out.  
  
“It’s been a long day,” Blake defended.  
  
“Long week.”  
  
“Long few months.”  
  
“Ever since we first met, really.”  
  
“Ugh,” Weiss interrupted. “I regret being the catalyst for this. You two are going to be unbearable.”  
  
“Thanks Weiss!” Yang said cheerily, giving her a thumbs up.  
  
“Awh, they’re cute. I’ve never seen Blake blush so much!” Ruby gushed, enraptured.

That made Blake blush even more but she couldn’t care about anything with Yang’s blinding grin and lilac eyes focused on her, knowing this was the beginning of forever.

Maybe that was why they’d waited. There was something to be said for inevitability and the sweet, tangible anticipation it left in its wake.  
   
“So what now?” Blake asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
Yang gave an exaggerated shrug, leaning her forearms against the upper bunk, causing Blake’s eyes to flicker up and down. She was no longer embarrassed about her obvious appreciation. Yang let her own gaze linger on Blake’s lips as she found her reply. “Whatever you want, Belladonna. I’m yours.”  
  
The resultant heat that hit Blake was enough to rival Yang’s semblance, and her next inhale was uneven.  
  
“Nope, no way, we’re not sitting around witnessing this. Either go out on a date, or keep it PG,” Weiss huffed, effectively breaking the spell.  
  
“I didn’t do anything!”  
  
“Oh, please, eighty percent of what you say is flirty, Yang.”  
  
“What can I say, it’s a talent-”  
  
As Weiss and Yang argued, Blake had a moment to glance across at Ruby, who looked so genuinely excited for them that Blake felt an odd maternal pang. Sensing her looking over, Ruby grinned and shot her a thumbs up, very similar in style to her sister, and Blake grinned back.  
  
Perhaps that was her version of _the talk_.

Weiss had a point though: she’d didn’t fancy sitting around their dorm all evening now she and Yang were... were... whatever they were. She stood up and Yang immediately turned to her.  
  
“Do you want to go on a walk? It’s an hour before curfew.”  
  
Yang beamed and Weiss said “yes” for her, almost starting another bickering match, but the moment Blake reached for Yang’s hand, she fell silent, looking down in shock, and Weiss snickered long after they’d closed the door.  
  
“So.”  
  
“ _So_.” Blake grinned, tightening the hold on her hand, delighting in Yang’s warmth.  
  
“Where to?” Yang asked with the air of someone with all the time in the world, with no place to be.  
  
Blake shrugged, just like Yang had earlier. “Wherever you want, Xiao Long. I’m yours.”  
  
It was approximately two minutes later, when Yang had recovered enough to move, that she kissed her for the first time.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray with the Bees! I hope it was okay. I'm hoping to write more for them now I've tested the waters.


End file.
